The subject matter of the invention is the use of the aminoindazole derivatives of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions intended to prevent and treat diseases which can result from an abnormal activity of kinases, such as, for example, those involved in neurodegenerative diseases, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, frontoparietal dementia, corticobasal degeneration, Pick's disease, strokes, cranial and spinal traumas and peripheral neuropathies, obesity, metabolic diseases, type II diabetes, essential hypertension, atherosclerotic cardiovascular diseases, polycystic ovaries syndrome, syndrome X, immunodeficiency and cancer, the pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel aminoindazole derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and the novel aminoindazole derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.